


#GogyBoyfriend is Trending

by Wywrd_Artemis



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clinginess, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Protectiveness, just a lil dabble :), not a lot to this fic, not beta read author is lazy, secret idenitities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wywrd_Artemis/pseuds/Wywrd_Artemis
Summary: 3 . Gaming . Trending#GogyBoyfriendGeorge's boyfriend walks in while George is streaming. Finding out George has a secret boyfriend causes Twitter to lose its collective mind.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 1195





	#GogyBoyfriend is Trending

**Author's Note:**

> as always, this is just for fun. respect the real people and their boundaries <3

3 . Gaming . Trending

#GogyBoyfriend

* * *

It all started off innocently enough. George was having a laidback stream on the Dream SMP, just mining and talking to chat. He was searching for diamonds where the door to his room opened. He didn’t bother looking up, figuring his roommate was only coming in to grab something and head back out.

That was not the case.

George felt his heart skip a beat when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, a warm hug from behind. He looked up, meeting a pair of sleepy golden eyes, face-to-face with his roommate. “Geooorgie,” his roommate said, burying his face in George’s shoulder. “I wanna cuddle, come to bed.”

George could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks, sputtering slightly. He reached up, laying a hand over his roommate’s arm. “I’m streaming,” he whispered, wondering if he should turn off the camera, or if it was too late for damage control.

“I don’t care,” his roommate whined. “What does it matter if you’re stream sees me? I want to cuddle and you’re neglecting me. Don’t you love me?”

George buried his face in his hands, as if he could hide the redness in his face so easily. “Oh my god, you’re tired. You’ve said a million times you don’t want to be on camera.” Still, he couldn’t help himself. He scooted forward in his sleep, making enough room for his roommate to climb in behind him.

His roommate didn’t hesitate for a second. It was easy enough for George to claim to be average height, but with his roommate’s arms around George’s waist, and chin resting on top of George’s head, he decided being short wasn’t so bad when they fit so nicely together. “Hi stream,” George’s roommate said, his voice deep and heavy with the sounds of sleepiness. He closed his eyes, as if he might fall asleep right on top of George.

Comfortable as this was, it definitely was an awkward situation to explain. George glanced over at the chat whizzing past, emotes and questions and jokes being spammed faster than he could read. Before he could get a good read on anything, someone sent in a donation.

“Thank you Avery for the donation,” George said, clearing his throat, trying to regain his scattered composure. (And his dignity.) “‘Omg, who is that?’” He let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “This is my flatmate. We’ve been living together for a few months, but he usually doesn’t like to be on camera.”

“I’m just your 'flatmate?'” his roommate mumbled, pouting and tightening his arms around George. “Baaaabe, are you breaking up with me?”

George sputtered like a dying engine, wondering if it was too late to turn off the stream, and maybe delete the entire internet forever. “No!” He insisted, leaning back into his roommate’s arms. “No, it’s just, you didn’t want to talk about it online, and you aren’t thinking clearly, you’re tired--”

“I don’t want anyone to steal you away,” his roommate said affectionately, snuggling up against George. “You’re mine, and I don’t wanna share.”

George snorted, shaking his head. “You’re sooo dumb,” he said, taking one hand off the keyboard so he could interlace his fingers with his roommate’s. “If anyone is anyone’s, then _you’re_ mine. You’re literally wearing my merch, you simp,” George said, pulling lightly at the strings of the hoodie with his logo that his roommate wore.

“But I’m _your_ simp,” his roommate said, pressing a small kiss to the top of George’s head. It made George’s heart flutter, just like the first time. “Also, creeper.”

George looked back at the screen, shouting in dismay at the sight of the death screen. “Fuck! You totally distracted me!” His roommate offered no advice, just laughing fondly at George’s misfortune.

\---

@DremStan<3

Tall and blonde? Do you think George has a type? <3 #GogyBoyfriend #HeresHowDNFcanStillWin

@PotatoFanHalo

Did George actually friendzone #GogyBoyfriend live on stream? Ouchhh

@JanetMiller

We don’t even know #GogyBoyfriend ‘s name and twitter is already on fire, good work everyone

@Minecraft-Facts

Does ur husband Dream kno ur cheating on him #GogyBoyfriend

@JustVurb

Lol Friendship ended with Dreamnotfound, #GogyBoyfriend is my new best friend

\---

“You should be more careful,” George’s roommate teased, watching George gather his dropped items from the site of the creeper attack. “If you keep dying people will start to wonder how you’re a professional minecrafter.”

“Shut up,” George complained, trying to hide his smile. “It’s your fault for distracting me. You’re obviously tired, go to bed you idiot.”

“Awww, you think I’m distracting? How cute.”

“I also think you’re an idiot,” George reminded him, biting back a giggle. He glanced at the chat, his face pinkening when he remembered the stream was going. God, he was flirting in front of thousands of people online. “The stream is asking a lot of questions. You sure you want to stay?”

George’s roommate glanced at the webcam, and although there was a slight hint of discomfort in his smile, he just shrugged, cuddling in closer. Honestly, how was George supposed to work under these conditions? He could barely think straight. He sunk back into his roommate’s arms, watching the chat race by. “Wow, you guys have a lot to say. ‘What’s his name?’” George paused, wondering if they knew just how loaded that question was. “I mean, he’s pretty private with online stuff, I dunno…” he trailed off, tilting his head to look at his roommate.

His roommate made a soft, thoughtful hum, the corner of his mouth pulling taught in a playful smile. “You can call me... Brick,” he said, seeming oddly pleased to have just introduced himself. “Though Georgie usually just calls me his ‘boy-toy.’”

“Oh my god I do not!” George protests, elbowing his roommate--Brick--in the ribs. “You’re the one who makes up all the stupid pet names. Chat, ignore him, he’s the worst.”

“You love me,” Brick said in a soft, sing-songy voice.

George rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to either kiss or smack Brick. (It was often hard to decide which he’d rather do. Such were the trials of having such a beautiful obnoxious boyfriend.) “Do I?” he asked drily, even though they both knew the answer. He glanced back at the screen, raising an eyebrow. “Lots of questions for Brick. Guys, this isn’t a job interview.”

“I don’t mind, Gogy,” Brick said, giving George’s hand a light squeeze. “If I’m going to date an internet-famous minecraft man, I can put up with a little bit of attention. So long as _you_ give me attention, too.”

George bit back a smile, glancing down at their held hands. “Ooh, you’re soooo needy,” he teased. “Alright, let’s find some good questions. Here we go. ‘Brick, do you play Minecraft?’”

Brick nodded, chuckling. “Yeah, I play _just_ a little bit. Me and Georgie put our Minecraft beds together,” he said, bending down, pressing a kiss behind George’s ear. God, was he being even more cuddly than usual just to embarrass George? If so, it was definitely working, though George couldn’t bring himself to be mad.

George scrolled through the chat, looking for interesting questions that wouldn’t be too revealing. “Here’s someone asking how long we’ve been together. That’s a tricky question, actually. We’ve been friends for ages, but the whole 'couple' thing just kinda happened. We’ve been sharing a flat for three months, though. Oh, and this question is related--’How did you two meet?’”

Brick smiled, looking down at George with that sweet sleepy affection that was so earnest it was enough to melt a heart. “Minecraft.” He said, lifting his free hand to play lightly with George’s hair.

“Minecraft,” George agreed, the smile he’d been fighting to hide finally breaking into a warm adoring grin.

* * *

@Badboyhalo

What’s #GogyBoyfriend ? Did George breakup with Dream? :c

@Dreamwastaken

I can't believe George left me for some random hot blonde. I thought what we had was special, George take me back </3 #GogyBoyfriend

@GeorgeNootFound

Brick says hi twitter :)

@Technoblade

Stop asking for my opinion on George’s boyfriend. I don’t have an opinion, because I don't care. Can’t a man tweet about anarchy in peace?

\---

“Wake up,” George said, pinching the back of his boyfriend’s hand. “Stream’s over, you aren’t going to sleep in my chair all night.”

“Mmmm, but you’re so warm,” his boyfriend complained, biting back a yawn. “Just a little longer.”

George laughed quietly, shaking his head. “I dunno what you were thinking tonight. You told me you’d never do a face reveal.”

His boyfriend chuckled slightly, brushing his hair out of his face, shooting George that stupidly cute smile he had whenever he was feeling clever. “Well ‘Dream’ didn’t turn up on your stream, ‘Brick’ did,” he said. “You’ve said before I sound like a different person when I’m tired, right? So long as I try not to talk on your streams much, people won’t figure it out.”

“You just wanted an excuse to cuddle when I’m streaming,” George pointed out.

His boyfriend smiled. “You know me so well.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil drabble to try and shake off writer's block! idk man im so sleepy rn aaaaaa,, Actually Decent Content will be back next time


End file.
